


The Hunter And The Witch

by Propertyofjeromevaleska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propertyofjeromevaleska/pseuds/Propertyofjeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a student at Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry were she meets the young dean Winchester a hunter looking for what killed his mother when he was only 4 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter And The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fanfic so dont judge sorry for the spelling and punctuation errors i dont own supernatural or harry potter yet.....love u guys please comment on what you think and what you want to happen but if you cant say something nice dont say anything at all

Hermione was a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and had being going to Hogwarts for 4 years and so far she has been unnoticed by all the boys. She thought that this was normal at first but then she saw that many girls have been getting boyfriends,even her friends choo,ginny and lavender had all got boyfriends except her and lunacy that doesn't pay attention to boys in fact she doesn't pay much attention to anything except the quibbler that her and her father publish . hermione thought that well she wasn't ugly at all but she wasn't exactly the hottest girl of them all but what she didn't know that she was being noticed by alot of boys she may have not noticed but she has changed alot over the summer and she was getting watched by a certain boy that was in 6th year , 2 years older than herself . His name was Dean Winchester he had moved into the school 2 weeks ago and he is by far the hottest boy in the whole school every girl wanted him but the only one he had his eyes on was hermione.

one Friday hermione had a double free period and it just so happened that dean did as well,she was on her way to the lake when she was startled by a tap on the shoulder."hi I'm dean Winchester um new here and I've been seeing you around and i was wondering if you wanted to got hogshead with me tomorrow to get to know each other." "hi I'm hermione Granger and i would love to go with you." she said happily finally a male has noticed her and even better dean Winchester the school hotty. "great are you going to the lake?"he questioned. Hermione nodded. "mined if i join you?" "sure i could use the company.

the next day hermione was stuck with what to wear to hogs mead with dean was very tired after getting no sleep because her friends kept her up and trying to squeeze all the information out of her finding out that she was going on a date with hottest boy created. after a while she came out of her dorm wearing a white tank top with black skinny jeans and red converses on,her hair was down and she had a bit of eye pencil and mascara one she put one shiny red lip balm. dean had told her to meet him in the great hall at 10:00 am it was 9:55 am so she made her way to the great hall as she walked into the hall ginny and choo popped out and spoke all at once.when are you meeting him oh you look great i wish i was going with him.hermione just rolled her eyes but suddenly the went silent Hermione realised that someone was behind her she spun around to see dean looking at her smirking you ready to go? he asked. yeah, bye guys she wave at ginny and choo but they were to busy staring at deans gorgeous face bye dean the said together dean laughed and looked at hermione whilst nodding to the door were they made there escape. dean leading to hogs mead he popped up a conversation that she was surprised that he brought up. so how many dudes have you been ouch with said. um well i er... wait are you telling me you have never had a boyfriend? she looked down in shame boys don't tend to like me they ignore my existence. what i know for a fact boys pay attention to you i hear them all the time say good things may i add. hermione looks up to look at dean's face. really? well how could they not look at you your beautiful! hermione blushed and changed the subject so i guess your american cos of the accent, how come you moved to England? deans smile faded and his face turned serious. me my dad and Sam my brother ,hes in the Sam year as you,moved here because were hunting down the thing that killed my mum, she died when i was 5 i watched her die. deans voice was trembling. I'm so sorry dean i had no idea. no its OK it was 11 years ago the past is the past you cant change that,but my dad wont stop till he finds what ever killed her even if he dies trying even if me or Sammy died in the process he wouldn't careful. of course he would care your his children he loves you but he may not show it all the time. dean grunted and put his arm around hermione.

When dean and hermione arrive at hogs mead they went to the 3 broomsticks and dean looked at the menu. what is a butter beer? he asked confused .Hermione looked up in shocked  you don't know what a butter beer is and your a wizard! actually...he looked around making sure no one was looking I'm not a wizard what you wouldn't be allowed in hog warts if weren't unless you were a creature of the supernatural. I'm a hunter dean said in a hushed whisper. what's that? its someone that hunts supernatural beings saving people hunting things , the family business in me and Sammy's case so you hunt ghosts ghouls and witches... not your type of witches. dean said quickly a type that sell their souls to demons for their power but i don't see what the point of that is a soon as the time they have been allowed to live they get dragged down to hell by hell hounds but not before they rip you to shreds. demons are real! hermione asked in shock. yes and they are bloody evil they would kill you given the chance the kill for fun for sport even even if you were loyal to them worship they will kill you like a stray.

hermione had a great time with dean they really connected and dean even asked her to be his girlfriend she said yes they walked around for a bit and then it was time to go back to hogwarts as they walked back into the school grounds everyone was staring in shock as dean put his arm around hermiones waist and pulled her close it looks like they are the hottest couple in hogwarts

after saying goodbye to dean she went up to her dormitory to find ginny, choo, lavender and luna waiting for her to come back they rushed to her asking her so many questions but she didnt care she has a boyfriend and its dean winchester


End file.
